1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stop pin for a hydraulic brake having an rotation prevention portion for preventing rotation between the stationary brake housing and the hydraulic piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, hydraulic brake assemblies have been provided with a series of stop pins for controlling the brake release distance, and a series of dowels or guide pins for preventing rotation of the hydraulic piston relative to the brake housing. The stop pins comprise shafts having split sleeves. The distance the split sleeve slides on the shaft defines the brake release distance. The split sleeve engages the sidewalls of the bore in which it is inserted and is self-adjusting by actuation of the brake. When the brake is released the split sleeve maintains its position and the hydraulic piston is confined to its brake release distance maintained by the split sleeve.
To prevent the hydraulic piston from rotating with the brake disc when the brakes are applied, a series of dowels or guide pins are mounted on a stationary brake housing and are received in apertures in the hydraulic piston. The hydraulic piston is free to slide in and out along the dowels as it is applied and released.